


Kissing Booths Can Be Revealing

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is stuck at the Kissing Booth at Winterfell Prep's annual carnival fundraiser and Sansa Stark decides to get her money's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booths Can Be Revealing

When Jon Snow heard that the captain of the soccer and cheerleading team had been the one deciding on all of the different booths each team would be in charge of, he would have never guessed that the soccer team would end up with the kissing booth. The kissing booth was typically left to the girl’s volleyball team or the cheerleading team, but apparently both teams weren’t having it this year so the guy’s soccer team ‘volunteered’ for it. This was how Jon Snow ended up sitting in the pink and big red lip covered booth for 4 hours. 

The carnival was an all day thing and they were doing shifts, his however turned out to be the longest shift. If anyone asked him, he’d say the guys had done this because they thought it would be funny. He was probably the most awkward out of all of the guys on the team and the others guys were probably getting a good laugh from the ‘break room’ that had been set up for all the volunteers. To Jon’s surprise, there was a decently long line waiting for him to give them their kisses. 

“Hey Jon,” a soft voice said.

He looked up from the moneybox and gave a dimpled smile when he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was Sansa Stark, his best friend Robb’s younger sister, clad in her white and grey cheerleading uniform. 

“Hey San, you get released from the lemonade stand?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Margaery finally got here to relieve me and I need to go grab some more cookies for the softball team’s snack stand. Apparently everyone loves the red velvet cookies I made. Though I’m suspicious Arya is just eating them all,” Sansa said, “But I actually wanted to stop by and get my kiss.” She brought her hand from behind her back and held out two dollars to him. 

Jon stared at her for a moment. Sansa and Jon had been dating for about a month, but between their class differences and their practice schedules they were rarely ever seen together outside of lunch, which they ate with Arya, Margaery, and Robb. Their peers just didn’t know about their relationship while it was common knowledge to their best friends and families. He saw her glance back at the line and he chuckled softly. The cheerleader’s lemonade stand was in clear view of the kissing booth. 

“Alright sweet girl,” he said with an amused smile, “Hand over those two dollars and come collect your kiss.” 

Sansa smiled and handed over her two dollars before leaning down to kiss him. His lips slid easily and gently over hers in a rhythm that was familiar yet still made her toes tingle. She nipped his lip as they parted and straightened her skirt, “Well I’ll see you at dinner later.” She turned and walked in that bouncy way of hers to the school to presumably get more cookies. He could hear the whispers move down the line of girls as he ran a hand through his wild curls. Jon smirked and motioned for the next person in line to step forward.


End file.
